Love and Lost
by devil child3
Summary: his plan was PERFECT. to get her plain and simple. but when a loveless PLAYER showed up, jelousy broke out. when hearts are on the line, VIOLENCE seem to be the only way out S/S
1. Fresh Start

Love and Lost  
  
1  
  
Ok here goes since everybody is writing this I guess I better do it too.  
  
I don't own Cardcapter Sakura it belongs to the wonderful people in CLAMPS. So don't sue ME.  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 1  
  
Ring...ring....  
  
"Hello Komomto residence Sakura speaking how may I help you?" 18 years old Sakura said in her usual cheerful voice.  
  
"Hi Sakura this is Tomoyo. So have you got your entry exam mark for collage yet? I am so nerves I really wish we could go the same school so we didn't study and do all those things for nothing, so what did you get anyway?" yes, this is Sakura's best since elementary or even further, she is Tomoyo the one and only Tomoyo. She had said all this in one breath as fast as she could. Tomoyo have a rich family but because of the friendship she and Sakura had share she never consider go to a private school so through years there friendship grow deeper and deeper they both study really hard just for going to a good university together.  
  
"I know what you mean, come to think about it we spend the last three summers at the homeless shelter and half of my free time volunteer at the library and the school news paper. I barely have time for my social live anymore, but at last the cheerleading team is fun. I had really missed summer, the real summer vacation, the one I can do whatever I want and slept late and everything. I am really enjoying it right now!" Sakura said exactly. They both have work hard for the exams and the credit. They had work their butt off to earn credit for the past a couple years to prepare.  
  
"Yea. I know," silence went on both lines as both of them think through the rough time they had go through went first start it, "anyway what did you get?" Tomoyo said as she broke the silence.  
  
"I don't know yet, I am nerves too, I been waiting to for your call. So are you ready?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok," Sakura said the sound of tearing paper went through the phone line as she tearing the envelope opens, "here goes nothing," praying for the moment of truth. After a few moment of dead silence on both lines as Sakura scan through the letter, and suddenly " O my God I got in, I got in." Sakura scramming through the phone line as she realizes she had made it, she made it to the University of her Dream. Immediately Tomoyo realizes Sakura got in.  
  
"That's great I got in too," Tomoyo said and couldn't stop smile they had both makes it, and everything they did pay off.  
  
"Oh Tomoyo I am so glad we could be together again and at the top university in Japan, we have so much to plan."  
  
"I know, now I can videotape you again and I could call it 'the live of a girl in university'. Gosh I have so much to do to get everything really. Sakura you want to go shopping later, we need to buy new cloths," Tomoyo said exactly. She has this weird interest on videotaping Sakura, after years of shooting Sakura kind of get use to it.  
  
"Sure, but I kind of spend most of saving on my new CD player I am kind of short."  
  
"Don't worry, Sakura I have my mom's credit card, I will pay."  
  
"Tomoyo I can't do that."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because..."  
  
"Alright how about you been my personal model? It's like a job."  
  
"Better, but I still don't know."  
  
"Oh come Sakura, next year is the first year in university, you don't want loose your Miss. Popular name don't you? I know you didn't become homecoming queen and prom queens because the way you dress but first impression is always important. Right?"  
  
Sakura bit her lip she didn't care about popularity but Tomoyo had her point first impression is important. Finally she said, "fine, you win. Meet you at the mall noon ok?" as she take a glance at the clock on the wall it was 11:25 she still have time to get really. Since she moved out from her dad's house two years ago she have way more free time to hangout with her friends and don't have to check with them.  
  
"Sure. See you!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Then they both hang up. After that she phoned her dad and told him the good news and he congratulate her. Then she got up from her couch and start getting really for her shopping trip with Tomoyo.  
  
One mouth past...  
  
After dozens of shopping trips with Tomoyo both of them are really for theirs new live in university. Today is the day, the day they'll have to say goodbye to their family and friends and take the fly to Tokyo University the University of their Dream.  
  
Both Sakura and Tomoyo's friend and family are at the airport saying farewell to both of them.  
  
"The fly 4323721 to Tokyo will leave in fifteen minutes. The fly..." a machinery voice interrupted them.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it," Sakura said sadly, "I am going to miss you guys."  
  
"Yea I guess so, take care Sakura don't forget to call," Sakura's dad said.  
  
"Yea squirt, don't eat too much or you will get even fatter," Sakura's brother teased her as usual.  
  
"Tory!" Sakura yelled and she was ready to kick him.  
  
"Sakura, I arranged a place for you and Tomoyo to share at Tokyo near the university, they said it's pretty big," Tomoyo's mom said.  
  
"Thanks Ms. Daidouji," Sakura said with a sweet smile.  
  
"Alright, Sakura you ready?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yes. Alright, bye dad, bye Tory, bye Ms. Daidouji I will miss you all," Sakura said one last Goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye mom, bye Mr. Komomto, bye Tory," Tomoyo said her one last Goodbye.  
  
"Take care both of you," they all said in the same time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After 4 hours of fly they finally reach their destination Tokyo.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo where do we go now?" Sakura asked as they push their luggage on a cart. This is the first time Sakura had left home and in a such big city like Tokyo, good things she have Tomoyo with her, she look way more confident.  
  
"Well, we will have to call a taxi and go to our new home, I have the address," Tomoyo said as she showing a pieces of paper to Sakura that have the address on it.  
  
After they got to their new home.  
  
"Wow. Tomoyo this is amazing, this is even better than my dad's house," Sakura said as she entered the house. It is a two story high house that has swimming poor on the top.  
  
"I am glad you like it, my mom said is hard to find a good house in Tokyo cause of the population. This house is one of my mom's friend's houses, they moved to Canada a couple years ago. My mom thought maybe one day this house useful so she bought it with a better good deal," Tomoyo said proudly with a smile.  
  
Sakura run around the whole house to see every corner of it, she still can't believe she going to live here for the next couple of years. The house was well decorated. It has four bedroom two with it's own bathroom, one living room, one dinning room, one kitchen and one bathroom down stair. There is TV, wash machine and is fully furnish with everything they need and want. The view was amazing from the top of the house.  
  
"So Sakura which room do you want?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"It's your house you choice first."  
  
"No your the guest you choice first."  
  
"Alright, I want that one," Sakura said as she point to one of the room that has it's own bathroom, that face south, she love the view and the way sun shine through her window.  
  
"Ok, I will take the other one then. Want to start unpacking Sakura?"  
  
"Sure! It's going to take awhile," she said as she dragged her luggage up stairs. The two huge suitcases are full of new cloths Tomoyo had bought her during the summer. Tomoyo said their all the latest fashion.  
  
After unpacking Tomoyo went to Sakura's room.  
  
"Hey you done?" she asked.  
  
"Yes just finish. So what do you want do now?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, I just ordered pizza."  
  
"Oh, if we eat pizza next 6 years I am going to grow so fat, I don't want Tory to be right. We need to learn how to cook!"  
  
Tomoyo laugh at Sakura's expression on her face.  
  
"Yea right, like you will ever loose your perfect body," Tomoyo said with a little laugh. She is right, Sakura have a perfect body, she don't know how many boys have drool over her. Both she and Sakura have good body but because Sakura love to work out she is thinner and taller than Tomoyo and has a nicer curve.  
  
Sakura blush a bit after hears her friend's comment. Then quickly she changed the topic, "so what are we doing tomorrow?"  
  
"I don't know, school is not start in three more days," silence fill the room after Tomoyo finish talking as both of them try to think about something to do. Then finally Tomoyo start the talking again, "how about look around the city and shop some more?"  
  
"More shopping! Tomoyo we shopped every single store in Tomode and you say you want shop for more!" Sakura said in disbelief.  
  
"That's Tomode it's a small town. Tokyo is a big city they probably have the latest fashion. Beside we both quit dating for two years, because of school. I think we should start looking again," said Tomoyo in a the-matter- of-facts kind of voice. Both quit dating a long time ago, because of school and how low some boys are in their school. Most guys date them for their look or for sex.  
  
"I don't know, I don't think I am ready," Sakura said concernedly.  
  
"Oh trust me. Sakura I have a surprise for you."  
  
"What?" she asked excitedly.  
  
"Come with me and close your eyes," Tomoyo said as she lead Sakura down stair outside, "ok open now."  
  
Sakura open her eyes in front of are two beautiful convertible cars. One of them is shiver and one is red other then color they're the same style. "Wow," is the first word come out of her mouth.  
  
"So do you like it?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I like it? I love it."  
  
"Good because one of them is yours."  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I can't take it though is too much."  
  
"Don't worry this a present from my mom. So which do you want?"  
  
"Are you sure about this."  
  
"Yes. Now which one do you want?"  
  
"The shiver one."  
  
"Ok here is the key," Tomoyo said as she toss her a key, "you can drive to anywhere you want everything is taking care of."  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo," Sakura said with a smile.  
  
Tomoyo didn't say anything just smile.  
  
"Ok let's go inside and wait for the pizza guy," Tomoyo said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After three more days of shopping and looking around city it's finally the first day of the university had come...  
  
Hi ppls  
  
This is my first fanfic so don't too harsh on the reviews but comment is always welcome. I am a huge CCS fan so I wrote this during spring break. I know the first chapter has a lot of garbage nothing really happen but I want it too be clear so that is why is soooo long. Since English is not my first language, so if there is spelling or other mistakes I want say sorry to everyone for misunderstanding. Next chapter our favorite character (yes is LI Syaoran) is going to be in it so keeps reading. Please read and review. My E-mail is angel__or__evil@hotmail.com or strawberry_cheesecake@hotmail.com chat with if you want. 


	2. hit it off or...

Hi! This is second chapter of the story Love and lost! Enjoy!  
  
Attention: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura I repeat I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura nor the characters and any product relate to it! I am innocent!  
  
On with the story  
  
It was an early sunny morning both of our favorite characters Sakura and Tomoyo has already waked up. (Yes this is not the Sakura we know BUT this is MY story so live with it!) "Good morning!" Sakura said well walking down stairs to Tomoyo. She was wearing her pink silky night grown well yawning. "Good morning!" Tomoyo said looking up form her newspaper. "Sakura you need to hurry up or else we are gonna be late. You need to go change right now today is a big day." "Tomoyo is only 6:00 the school start at 8:30, (I don't went University starts so bare with me!) we have a lot time. Beside I have already take a shower it only took me 5 minute to change." "What! Sakura today is a big today everything has to be perfect. Now go change; by the way have you pick out your cloth yet? Sakura shake her head. "Come on then I will help you pick out one," Tomoyo said well dragging her up stairs. 'Oh what a great way to start your morning.' Sakura thought. After go through Sakura's closet for 20 minute Tomoyo finally come out with 3 different out fits. First one is a pink and white sundress that go up to Sakura's mid tight which is spaghetti strap. Second one is a white tight halter top plus a short blue min skirt. And the last one is white silk sleeveless shirt with a pink and white long skirt. Oh yea did I forgot to mention that pink and white are Sakura's favorite colors. After try on the three different out-fits with matching white, pink and blue sandals, Tomoyo seem to be troubled. "Tomoyo do I really look that bad in those out-fits?" Sakura asked nervously. "No, no at all. It's just that you look great in all of those out-fits I don't know what to pick," Tomoyo said. And all Sakura can do is sweat dropped. "Well, if you can pick I will go with the sundress!" Sakura said. "Good choose I was thinking about that too." Sakura when inside the bathroom change her out-fits well Tomoyo put the extra two out-fits back in the walk in closet. "KAWAIIIIIIII!" Tomoyo screamed when she came out. "So Tomoyo really to go?" Sakura asked well grabbing her bag and purse. "What? What about your hair and make-up, come on I will do for you in my room. 'Oh, boy!' thought Sakura. Another 20 minute passed Tomoyo finally have everything really for Sakura. Her beautiful hair was lightly curl in end plus a few stride of bend lay in the front. She have light pink shadow that match her dress, with just a touch of mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss what make her look like a goddess.  
  
"There, all done!" Tomoyo sight happily. "Oh yea here is the make-up keep it in your purse just in case if you need any touch up." "Thanks, Tomoyo," Sakura said well smiling. She is really glad that she have a friend like her, though sometime she do go a little crazy but she is a good friend. "Now come on, you don't want to be late on the first day. So you want to drive or you want me to drive or do you want to drive separately?" Tomoyo asked. "I don't know. I think we better drive separately, because we have different time period, I don't want you to wait for me too long." "Ok let's go." It only took them about 15 minutes to drive to school. On their way, they have caught a lot of people's attention. Who wouldn't want to steal a glance at two beautiful girls driving amazing convertibles? When they enter the school gate a lot of male students start whistle and making rude noises. After they park their car the girls came out and start wandering around the compus. "This is going to be a long year, I told you I shouldn't wear things that revealing," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo as she takes off her pink sunglasses. "Hey you are not the only one I am just as revealing as you beside I kinda like the extra attentions," Tomoyo said well smiling at the cute guys (not like Tomoyo I know). "You are wearing a skirt that's to your keens and a white blouse, compare to me, your nothing," said Sakura well thinking why the hell (I am gonna start swearing now or else it doesn't seem to be PG-13) did I agree buy this dress. "Hey I look fat on those tank top things, so I have no choose," Tomoyo just smiling at her complains. As they walk around the compus, little did they know that on the other side of the compus there is a group of guys chatting, and these just maybe the guys that change their lives.  
  
Other side of the compus "So Syaoran, how did it go with that sluty girl yesterday?" a guy name Jesse who has blonde spiky hair and sea blue eyes asked Syaoran with a smirk. "I break up with her," a guy with missy brown hair and intense brown eyes replied simply. "What? The mighty Syaoran didn't even get the lady go to bed with him that's just sad," a boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes said ever-so- innocently with the never lost charming smiling. "No, that's where you are wrong Eriol, I did sleep with her if you really want to know and stop giving me that weird smiling because I am not gay," Syaoran said with a laugh. "Oh really, when did you slept with her?" Eriol didn't mind Syaoran's little joke and keep on asking. "Yesterday." "Ooooch! You slept with her and broke up with her in the same day! Man you are harsh," Mark, a guy with red hair with black eyes said. "Yea Syaoran you are been way too mean to the girls, I mean some of them are Ok don't you think, what's your longest relationship one month and 10 days," said Chris a boy with black hair and brown eyes. "Oh, shut the hell up! All those girls are suck up and snobs, beside what do you know about relationship?" Syaoran snapped at his friends, clearly his was annoyed with the way his friends bug him about the personal live. "Come down Syaoran, we know your one month girlfriend policy, we are just joking around," a guy with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes named Josh said. He is the smart one in this group, he don't want to go home with a bloody nose on the first day. "Yea Syaoran," other member of the group followed. Yes, this is Syaoran Li the future leader of the Li clan also known as the most power clan of all. He is one of the University's top students both in popularity and grade plus the incredible fighting skill he mastered yet he is a certified heartbreaker. All he ever want from the girls are to slept (you guys probably wandering why don't I just use the word, you know THE word well, my parents have the password to my account so yea *~* sad I know) with them, yet they give themselves to him. Some time he wonders if girls have any pride and self-respect. To him in this school there only two types of girls one is the geek, since this is a private school people need have really good grade to get in. The second type is sobs, which had their rich daddy, paid for them to get in, their airhead, self-center, self- absorb and like to throw them self at him. He has a couple of best friends Eriol, Jesse, Mark, Josh and Chris their group is also known as the "popular" group. "So who's your next target?" Mark asked. "Newcomers?" Jesse asked since this is a new semester. Just Syaoran about to answer, sliver bell sound liking laughter interrupted them. The guys turned their head saw two beautiful girls laugh as they walk by one have purple hair and one the honey brown hair. The honey brown hair girl caught Syaoran's eyes because of her jade green eyes, which happens to be his favorite color. "Guys there is my target, come on," Syaoran said well pointing at the green eye beauty. He stood up from the grass as well as the guys, walking quickly to catch up with the ladies. Sakura and Tomoyo side ~ "So do you remember the guy was staring at your chest and his eyes almost pop out?" Tomoyo said as she laughed uncontrollably. The outfit she chooses for Sakura sure has done its job. It reveals Sakura's milky skin, long legs and delicate shoulders. It hugs her body perfectly and shows every curves, which made her look sexy yet not sluty or horny plus her beautiful face and that innocent look, she looks breathtaking. "Tomoyo it's not funny, I feel so uncomfortable been starred like that. Can't you believe how low these guys are? Here goes the thought of getting a decent boyfriend," Sakura said sadly. "Hey! Cheer up I am sure your prince charming will come some day," Tomoyo tried to cheer Sakura up. "I guess your right I really do believe there is someone for everybody, but I don't know how long do I have to wait for him." "He will come around so stop making that long face. Hey, I know let's go..." Tomoyo is cute off by someone. "Hey girls!" brown hairs guy running up to them with a group of guys. "Hi!" Tomoyo and Sakura said in union. "Are you guys new to here because I haven't seeing you around," the same guys said with a flirting smile. (can you imagine Syaoran do the flirting smile because I can't but follow the story anyway.) "Yea we just move here a couple days ago," Sakura decide to ignore the flirting smile start talking after she saw Tomoyo so drown to the blue hair boy's smile and use a friendly tone of talking to let him know she's not interest at it. "Well, I am Li Syaoran but you can call me Syaoran, these are my friends Jesse, Mark, Chris, Josh and my most evil friend Eriol," Syaoran introduced his friend and all his friend put on their best smile to impress the ladies. And when it comes to Eriol he bowed gentlemanly and kissed both girls hand and said... "It's a pleasure to meet you two lovely ladies and what are your names may I ask?" Eriol said so ever politely. He ignored Syaoran's glare that said how-dare-you-lay-a-finger-on-my-girl and who looks like his gonna explode. "Oh how nice of you Mr. Eriol! The pleasure is all mine and my name is Sakura and this is my best friend Tomoyo," Sakura decide she should speak up when she saw the deep blush on Tomoyo's face from Eriol's action. Sakura even give him a small smile because she really liked him in a friendly way because of his polite manners. Little did he know that all the other guys have melt under her one single smile and were angry with Eriol who is getting all the attentions. Especially a certain brown hair boy name Li Syaoran, who looks ready to kill. "Sakura and Tomoyo these are Japanese name right?" "Yea," Sakura and Tomoyo said together. "Well, if I am not misunderstand Sakura means cherry blooms and Tomoyo means plum blooms." "Yea, wow how do you know?" Tomoyo and Sakura said together in surprise because from Eriol's look he doesn't looks like Japanese to them. "Well, Japanese is one of the language I know, I learn different languages, it's like a hobby. By the way what beautiful names you two have!" "Thank you Mr. Eriol," both Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time and both flush him a smile. "You can call me Eriol if you like or Eriol-kun in Japanese and may I call you Sakura-shan and Tomoyo-shan?" Eriol show off his polite side again. "You certainly may Mr. Eriol I mean Eriol-kun," Sakura speak up for Tomoyo to cover her friend's blush of Eriol's name calling change. "Hey you guys want to grab a bite later with us, and since you guys are new here, maybe we can show you guys around the city, cause it's the first day and we don't have a lot of classes," Syaoran said coolly and give another heart melting smile. He was tired of the ignorance by the girls which never ever happen before usually girls melt under one single smile of his, so he decide to take matter into his own hands. "Thanks but no thanks, but I am sure Tomoyo will love to go, since Eriol- kun will be to there to entertain her," Sakura said with an evil smile. "Sakura!" Tomoyo blush and yell angrily at Sakura for teasing her. "Well, guys it's a pleasure to chat with you all especially Eriol-kun. But I have to run; I have my first class in ten minutes," Sakura said well writing something on a piece of paper, "and here's our address, you guys can pick Tomoyo up at 6:00." "Sure," Eriol said it for Syaoran since he is too shock to talk. Never in his life has he been turn down by anyone, especially a girl. "Alright, well I really got to go, see ya," Sakura Said well started running to the class building. "Hey wait up Sakura, bye guys," Tomoyo start chasing Sakura well giving one last shy smile to the guys. A well after the girls was gone; the guys just watch them go. Syaoran was the first one who got back to reality. "Guys what just happen?" Syaoran asked. "We just turn down by the most beautiful girl in the world, no in the universe," Jesse said well getting back to reality and sighing dreamily. "Yup," all the other guys except Eriol agreed sadly. "Cheer up guys we still have that Tomoyo girl to toy with," Eriol said with a evil grin, " beside I like that Tomoyo chick." "A Li gets what a Li want. I am going to get that Sakura chick, she don't know who she is messing with," Syaoran said determinedly. "Syaoran, you have no idea about who Sakura really is, Card mistress we met again!" Eriol thought to himself.  
  
Hey guys sorry for not updating for a long long time, well help u will enjoy this chapter. Please R+R! 


	3. Painful Memories

Chapter 3  
  
Time pass by pretty fast. Sakura and Tomoyo's day are over, other than the stare, catcall and flirt by the male population and glare by the female everything else when fine.  
  
At Tomoyo and Sakura's house  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura yelled as she enter the house, "are you home?"  
  
"Yea, just a minute," Tomoyo's voice called out from up stairs.  
  
"K," Sakura answered.  
  
A moment later Tomoyo came down stairs with a purple silk robe and a towel warp around her hair. Sakura believe that she took a shower.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Where were you, I am going to be late if you are home any later. I have to get really, and I need your help to pick out cloths," Tomoyo said in a hurry.  
  
"Wow, Tomoyo what's the big occasion?" Sakura asked in a teasing tone. Seeing the blush on Tomoyo's face, a smirk appeared on hers, "wouldn't be a big date with a certain hot gentleman, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Sakura stop teasing me, you set me up today remember? It's already 5:00 I am just getting ready, is nothing really. Beside all his friend will be there I don't even think is a real romantic date," Tomoyo said with a hint of sadness in it.  
  
"Cheer up Tomoyo! I saw the look he's giving you, I am sure he has a thing for you," Sakura try to cheer Tomoyo up.  
  
"Really?! You really think so?" Tomoyo's eyes lit up instantly.  
  
"Of course! Now let's go find you the prefect out fit," Sakura said well dragging Tomoyo up stairs.  
  
After a well of choosing, Tomoyo settle for a light bluish purple tube top and white mini skirt with a cream color jean jacket. She has light blue eye shadow, light pink clear lip-gloss, mascara, and black eye liner that bought out her beautiful eyes. On top of that she have blue crystal earring with a matching necklace and bracelet. Her hair is braid and put into a messy bun. To finish the look she have a pair if blue strap high heel sandal. (A/N sorry for those people, who hate cloth descriptions, I do that a lot since I go through it every morning down to the last detail with my own cloth. SORRY.) When she came out came out Sakura smirked at her friend and said.  
  
"If Eoril's eyes don't pop put tonight when he saw you, he's either gay or blind," Sakura said.  
  
Tomoyo blushed at her friend's compliment.  
  
"I am so nerves, this is the first time I gone out in Tokyo. And I still can't belief that your gonna let me go by myself. Sakura," Tomoyo said in a way too sweet voice well giving her the puppy eyes.  
  
"NO, not the puppy eyes," Sakura said well looking very where but Tomoyo's eyes. "Sakura please come with me tonight, my BEST FRIEND. Aren't you afraid that your dear friend might get hurt by a bunch of guys? Remember that you are the one who take fighting lessons for most of your life and beat your teacher at the age of ten. You are the one who master sword fighting skill and your the one with magic abilities who capture the Clow Card and became their mistress," Tomoyo said all that in one breath and try to convince her friend to come a long.  
  
Sakura sigh, she knew Tomoyo memorized her hall of fame. Just when Tomoyo saw Sakura is sigh in defeat, Sakura start.  
  
"Tomoyo as tempting as the offer sounds I am gonna pass," Sakura said. "What?! Why not?" Tomoyo yelled in confusion.  
  
"Well, I have a essay do on this Friday (by the way it's Monday) that my business management and development professor give to us, on the topic "why did you choose this course and how will it effect you in the your future"," Sakura said and try to sound like some fifty year old man.  
  
"So, I have a huge paper due on my motion picture design class and I am not worry about it. Yours is due on Friday, you have tons of time."  
  
"But what happen if I have home work in other classes."  
  
"Wait a minute what do you mean other classes?"  
  
"Well, you know my major is business management and development right?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"And I promises you to take modeling as an option as well as acting so you will have someone to tape and take picture of if you have a project."  
  
"Yea, and I am grateful you agreement."  
  
"I thought if I joining singing we could spent more time together so I did sigh up." "Wow, it's great, but isn't that too much work I mean your business management and development class is like two in one course so you must have a lot of home work. Plus three options, are you sure you can handle it all?"  
  
"Of course, I can," Sakura said confidently, " Oh yea more tiny thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I also take computer management."  
  
"What?!! Isn't it a main course?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But you are only allow to have one major!"  
  
"I know but guess the professor happens to be an old friend of my dad's. He recognized me the moment I told him my last name, so he's allowed me in his class and that is an advance class too. The class only takes two year to finish two classes a week I know I can pull it off. If we want to open our own fashion line when we finish university, I need to know how to run a company using modern advice. So you can set you heart on the designing part."  
  
"O my god! My best friend just turn into a geek!" Tomoyo said faking a surprise face.  
  
"Come on Tomoyo don't be mad at me. I know I can't do it. Trust me!"  
  
"Alright, Sakura but don't work to hard ok? I have only fashion design as my major and singing, photographing, motion picture design as my options, and I think I am gonna have hell of four years. But... Never mind just promises me you won't push yourself to hard ok?"  
  
"Deal," Sakura, said well hold up a hand and Tomoyo shake it.  
  
Just then the door bell ring.  
  
Ding-dong  
  
"O my god! It's them! Sakura is my hair looks ok? How about the out-fit? Or the make-up? I am so not really! What am I gonna do? Sakura help!" Tomoyo start to panic.  
  
"Shhhh! Tomoyo you look fine, just relax! You look stunning. Now I will go answer the door! When you come out I want you to look confident as a queen! You got me? Relax," Sakura said well trying to come her down.  
  
"Ok," Tomoyo said well breath in and out, trying to come down.  
  
On with the guys ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Jesse, Mark, Josh and Chris are all packed up inside Syaoran's brand new Black SUV.  
  
"So Eriol excited about seeing your future girlfriend?" Syaoran said as a smirk made it's way to his lip well driving.  
  
"No not really. I think she is just another girl," Eriol said causally.  
  
"Except she's prettier," Mark added.  
  
"And hotter," Josh added after.  
  
"And bigger if you know what I mean," Jesse added with a chuckle.  
  
"And a lot more prefect for you than all the girl you had dated combine together," Chris concluded.  
  
"I don't know guys. I think Tomoyo doesn't even like me. I must be losing my touch," Eriol said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Well Eriol if you are not gonna have her, I will have her, I will make sure her prefect body don't to waste," Syaoran said with a laugh and rest of the guys followed.  
  
Eriol was just silent didn't laugh, didn't say a word. He was use to all the jokes Syaoran made about him. Out of all the people in this group, he knows Syaoran the best; after all he is Syaoran's cousin. He also knew why Syaoran is the way he is now.  
  
Flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
12 years old Syaoran was walking home with his mom. When he enter his mansion's living room, he saw something that he wish in million years he didn't. He's father was making out with a woman half his age. That woman had only her bra and thong on, and her bar were unhooked loosely hang by her shoulder. His father was shirtless and his pants were half way down. They were French kissing each other like no tomorrow, well, their hands touching each other's body like crazy. Just then his mom came in and drops her bag in shock of what she is witnessing. That noise got those two lovers back to reality. The woman or girl quickly trying to bottom up her bar and his father try to buckle up his belt well try to explain. Syaoran quickly run up stair to his room lock himself in the room. He heard the yelling and screaming well his vision become blurrier and blurrier.  
  
A couple mouths after his dad and mom were divorced. His dad was moved out and gone from his life, and so was the happy family he always thought he had. After that Syaoran became cold and distend.  
  
Later he found out, that woman his dad was with that night, that was actually video taping the two of them. She was planning to black mail his dad for money. From that moment on he realist how cold heart and evil a woman can be. She brooked his parents' marriage, his mom's heart, and his happy childhood. She doesn't love his dad, she love his money. The realization hunt him in day and at night and for rest of his life...  
  
End flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
17 years old Syaoran was sitting in a park along. He was trying to understand what he just saw. His girlfriend was on the same bed with some football player in her apartment, the please where he suppose to share all the good time with her. Tina was the first girl he had trust in years. He always thought she is the one. He loved her and he thought she did too. She can always find a way to cheer him up. He was always there for her, buying everything she want, do everything she want, give her everything she need, just to make her smile. And now he know she is just another selfish bitch that want his money and heart. Then she just break his heart into a million pieces and through into the trash. Does he mean anything her at all? Was all the good time with her just a dream? Sadness turned to anger. For the first time he felt what his mother had felt on that faithful day. Betray and pain!  
  
Then he swear to him self, that his gonna do what his dad and girlfriend did to him and his mother to every other girl that hit on him or he had his mind set on. He believes all the woman in the world is cold heart. And love equals pain.  
  
End of flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo Eriol, where were man?" Mark said well waving a hand in front of Eriol's face.  
  
"Huh?" Eriol said well coming back to reality.  
  
"I was asking you where we should take Tomoyo tonight?" Josh said.  
  
"Oh, how about the new dance club open just a couple days ago? Down at the Queen Street?" Eriol said.  
  
"Sure," all the guys said together.  
  
"By the way what were thinking?" Jesse asked.  
  
"A certain purple hair angel," Syaoran said not taking his eyes off the road.  
  
Then all the guys laughed.  
  
"Syaoran, are still gonna make a move on Sakura?" Eriol said changing the topic.  
  
"Yea, why?" Syaoran said casually.  
  
"Cause you know she turn "cough" you down," Eriol said trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"So? How about we make a bet?" Syaoran said getting angry.  
  
"What kind?" Eriol said. Now all of the boys are getting interest.  
  
"If I can get her to bed in one month I win," Syaoran said.  
  
"Then what?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Then you have to do what I do to every other girls to Tomoyo," Syaoran said with a smirk.  
  
"What?! Sleeps with her then break her heart! No way!" Eriol said backing down.  
  
"Why? Mister Eriol scared?" Syaoran's smirk grows bigger.  
  
"No!" Eriol said quickly.  
  
"Then why?" Syaoran said.  
  
"Fine," Eriol sigh in defeat and then his head shot up quickly and asked, "what if you lose? Let me see, have a stable relationship for more than half year and no cheating in between."  
  
"What?!" Syaoran yelled in disbelieve, almost run off the round and quickly gang control again.  
  
"Ha the table has turned!" Eriol said smirking.  
  
"Fine, you are going down Eriol. Deal!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Deal!" Eriol said.  
  
All the other guys just watch in amusement. Sure Syaoran and Eriol made bets all the time, but Syaoran having a half year relationship and Eriol break a girl's heart, this is big. Who will win? Only time will tell.  
  
With the girls ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Coming," Sakura yelled well going down stairs to open the door.  
  
"Hey! Tomoyo will..." Sakura said well looking up then her eyes widen...  
  
"Jason?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys! Thanks for all reviews! I guess I did a cliffhanger, who's Jason you ask, find out. By the way I might discontinue the fanfic there a couple of reasons.  
  
I read over my fanfic and I realist how cheesy it is.  
  
I update way to slow so you guys probably hate me by now.  
  
School is starting so with all the homework carp I will probably update more slowly.  
  
I realist I am better at reading than writing.  
  
I type way to slow.  
  
So I guess you guess see the mean reason but if you really like it do review, it's really rewarding to read them and if you do review I will know that there people who like my shit like fanfic so I will write more and faster. Thanks again!  
  
Devil Child  
  
P.S. I change the spacing problem hopefully it work but if it didn't is the Fanfiction. Net problem. 


	4. Reunion

Hey guys, sorry for the late late late update. I was ready to quit when my best friend found my story (I never told her about my story) and decided to help out. So this one goes out to my best friend J-J. She is the person who wrote the thing according to my ideas. I didn't do much expect for checking and adding a couple more things here and there. Anyway I will stop writing, you guys probably don't read it anyway.  
  
And a big thank you to those who reviewed and send me personal e-mails. It was really sweet of you guys. So thank you.  
  
Enjoy.  
  
"Jason?!" Sakura yelled with a horrified face.  
  
Jason chuckled at her expression, staring into the her forever beautiful emerald eyes that is widened at this moment, "Yea it's me, so are you gonna give me a hug or not?"  
  
After a couple seconds Sakura shook her head, pushed away their history, giving him a toothy smile then jumped on him and gave him a big bear hug which Jason warmly welcomed. He hopes their relationship could be like this forever or maybe even more.  
  
After Sakura stepped back, Tomoyo walked down stairs asking, "What's wrong Sakura, and who is Jason?" She looked up and her mouth just dropped to the floor. And again Jason just chuckled at the same expression that Tomoyo is giving him. Then his expression turned into a sad face and said, "What don't you remember me anymore? My little teddy?" (Yupyupyup that's the cute nickname Tomoyo used to have, well at least in my story, hehe)  
  
"Oh my god!! What are you doing here; I haven't seen you in a long long time!! And don't call me that it's so old!!" Tomoyo walked up to him and slapped playfully on his arm and then giggled having a lot of fun joking around with him just like old times. Making Jason whined.  
  
"Ohhh what was that for? Teddy is a cute name, isn't it Sakura?" He asked winking at Sakura. But she just shook her head and said, "I'm not answering that question." Making Jason frown.  
  
"How on Earth did you get this address?" Sakura asked in curiosity.  
  
"Well..." Jason said unsure.  
  
"Come on spill it," Sakura demanded.  
  
"Alright, alright. I am working for the school's office as my punishment for cheating on a test. When I was filing the new students' profiles, I saw your name so I couldn't help but look at your address. I am sorry maybe I should have called first," Jason said, "I will go if you want," not wanting to get Sakura mad.  
  
"No Jason, don't go. I was just wondering, that's all," Sakura explained.  
  
Just then a black SUV pulled up in front of Tomoyo and Sakura's house. The door opened revealing a group of stunning sexy guys all wearing different types of jeans and their favorite color shirts. Walking up to the front door, all of their eyes are glued on the girl who is wearing a light bluish purple tube top and white mini skirt with a cream color jean jacket. Tomoyo started to feel very uncomfortable, she turned her head to Sakura and gave her a glare saying this-is-all-your-fault, but Sakura just gave her a small smile think it's payback time. Tomoyo turned her head back to the boys and smiled seeing Eriol was the one who is walking up to her.  
  
"This is a really beautiful house, but not as beautiful as this sexy chick standing in front of me." Eriol said with a huge grin on his face revealing his perfect white teeth.  
  
Tomoyo gave a shy smile listening to what Eriol just said about her, and really starting to fall for his charms. "Why thank you, and you are not so bad either." She answered him; decided to flirt back with him. (Haha you go girl!!)  
  
Behind these two flirting couple, Syaoran frowned seeing a guy standing beside Sakura, a sudden jealousy run through his veins. He thought, "So she already have a lover huh? Well I can get any girl I want, right? But she just turned me down this morning. Damn what the hell am I going to do?" His thoughts got cut when Eriol's attention turned to Sakura.  
  
"Hello there Sakura!! So who is this guy standing beside you?" Eriol asked while smirking inside. He thought, "I bet she didn't want to come because of this guy."  
  
"Err hey, guys this is Jason, and Jason this is Eriol, Mark, Jesse, Josh, Chris, and.." Sakura pointing out the guys and each of them smiled when they heard each of their names. Except for Syaoran, he had no emotion on his face; but his amber eyes were burning with range. Sakura's smiles disappear when she saw the look Syaoran giving to her, with those amber eyes send shivers through her body. "And Syaoran." It came out almost as a whisper.  
  
"All right now we all know who he is, so can we get a move on? I don't want to miss any sexy ladies from the club!?!" Jesse broke the nervousness of the conversation into smirks and sarcastic smiles.  
  
"Yah yah player, just wait until they turn you down when they sees me!!" Josh added making Jesse gave him a playful glare.  
  
Tomoyo just laughed at them, soon the laugher turned into a frown when she turned around and saw Sakura's face. She knows exactly what she's feeling right now, after what Jason did to her.  
  
"Sakura?" Tomoyo asked with a concern voice.  
  
"Hmm?" Sakura took her eyes off Syaoran and turned to her.  
  
"Are you still sure, you don't want to come?" Again Tomoyo started with the begging all over again.  
  
"Tomoyo I told you I don't want to come!!" Sakura said determinably though her heart begins to follow Tomoyo's plan. Is it really wise the stay here along with Jason tonight? Her mind wondered.  
  
Tomoyo started smirking and moved her lips beside her right ear, "well I know you will change your mind when you are all alone with Jason. But don't worry, if do you change your mind wear something sexy and come to The Dead- man at downtown I sure Jason will know it." When she's finished she moved back and giggled lightly, looking at the glare Sakura gave her.  
  
"Well, let's just hope that he won't be staying long." She whispered lightly to herself, when she saw the look Tomoyo is still giving her.  
  
"All right, if I change my mind I'll come!!! GEEZ"  
  
Tomoyo laughed at her expression, "you better girl."  
  
"So is our girl-talk finished yet?" Eriol appeared beside Tomoyo with a cute face.  
  
"Yes but you weren't in it." Tomoyo turned to him and gave him a smile, "So you guys ready to hit the party?" Using the same tone Eriol was talking to her.  
  
"Hell yah!!" Sakura just shook her head at the way they are treating each other, thinking they were a match made in haven.  
  
Sakura smile and waved at the SUV that is heading to downtown, when it disappeared around the corner. She gulped and turned around came to face to face with Jason, his eyes are burning with lust. Sakura suddenly felt very uncomfortable around him, it's like she is almost helpless around him, just like the incident. Then she thought, "maybe my head is making things up. I put the whole thing behind me already. Right?"  
  
"Can I ask you a favor?" Sakura asked nervously. Seen the questioned look on his face, she continued "Could you stop looking at me like that? It is kinda creeping me out."  
  
Jason laughed at her request knowing that she haven't changed at all after all these years, and knows that his plan is still working so far. Then he turned his face into a smile and asked, "Better?"  
  
Sakura gave a sign and felt a little more relaxed now, "Yeah better, so wanna get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure." With that they both walked into the Kitchen.  
  
Tomoyo  
  
The SUV is driving downtown at about 80km/hour, which is far passed the speed limit. Syaoran is burning with range the whole way while driving. He tried to clam himself down but it's not working very well so far. He can not believe a simple girl; ok a beautiful girl can affect him this much. It's not like the first time he saw a pretty girl right? So what is the difference? Although it is not every day he got turn down by one. Yup that's it, he is just trying to get what he can't have. That has to be it. Satisfied with his answer. He loosens the grip on the staring wheel and the gas paddle.  
  
"So what is the deal with the Jason guy?" Jesse asked in curiosity and wondering why Syaoran slowed down.  
  
"Oh him," Tomoyo said with less enthusiasm than all the other topics they have been discussing. "It's a long story." Tomoyo said with a sign and began the story; "Sakura and Jason and I were best friends since we were in elementary. Jason was a poor kid back then, he wore crappy cloth and look like he haven't taken a bath in years. Everyone despite him, but been Sakura like she is. She be friend with him, the prettiest, most popular girl no matter what other people thought of him. I objected in the beginning, but eventually agreed for her sake.  
  
Sakura always shared her lunch with him and even use her own allowance to buy him some nice cloth. Like that we when through year after year, we even manage to get people to accept Jason, he even became popular.  
  
Things lost its normal pattern after a while. It was our first day in high school; we haven't seen Jason the whole summer. He told us he went on a family vacation, which was bizarre to us knowing his situation. But not wanting to question him knowing it will only remind him of his problems. We let him went with only wishes and luck.  
  
We were all excited to see him, and I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him though. A slick black convertible pulled up to the parking lot, and Jason was the person walking out of it. We could barely recognize him. Everything he wore was brand named. The watch on his wrist can buy a house. It was amazing, like a Cinderella story. When we asked him, all he said is "my dad is back." Which made it even more bizarre because from what we heard his dad went to jail for 7 years for fraud. He was also charged with attempted murdered but some how the charge was dropped. I mean how can a man just got out of jail have that much money.  
  
Anyway, other then the money, Jason seems to be the same old Jason we knew, or we thought.  
  
It was when he began to give Sakura romantic cards, flower, chocolates, jewelry and so on and so on. It's like he is obsessed or something. But I knew Sakura only thought of him as a friend and she doesn't have time to focus on a relationship at that time. I tried to warn Sakura about it but she always says, "he will get over it." But he never did.  
  
It was at her sweet sixteen when he gave Sakura a diamond ring as a gift and said that it was a symbol of his love to her. Sakura realize it has gone too far. She took him to a room and told him, she only thought of him as a friend and nothing else. He was so angry that he almost raped her. But the good thing is she knows self-defense.  
  
After that Jason apologized and said "there was alcohol in his system that made him loose control." And of course Sakura accepted that. But some how he still became more distant.  
  
When that year of school ended, Jason told us he had to move, and we never heard from him again. Well until today of course. That is why I am not sure it is safe for Sakura to be along with him"  
  
"Wow, I never knew things could be this complicated between them," Chris remarked.  
  
"Yea, I know," Mark agreed.  
  
"That's Sakura for ya," Tomoyo said.  
  
"So I do have a chance with her huh?" Syaoran thought to himself after over hearing the conversation. A smirk went up him lips. Only Eriol noticed.  
  
Sakura  
  
After half n' hour  
  
"Argh!! What the hell, you know what, this is boring, you wanna go to the club or something, now with all the food I ate I think I'll have the energy to dance. Please?" Sakura can't take it any more, she still don't feel comfortable been alone him. After what he have done to her.  
  
Jason smirked, thinking, "Perfect." Then he said, "Why not, put on something sexy and let's bounce."  
  
Sakura smiled, got up from the table and walked to her room, and came out in an ice pink halter-top with a low-cut V-neck, black hip hugger jeans that hugs her every curves perfectly, boots that went up to her ankles, and a matching jean jacket. She didn't have a lot of make up on, only eye liner, mascara, and a light pink lip-gloss. And her hair was tied into a messy bun.  
  
"Holy mother fucking shit, you wanna kill me or something??" Jason stated with his eyes popped out, holding his hands at his crotch and pretending to be in pain.  
  
Sakura giggled, "I'll take that as a complement." "Hell yah, cause girl your burning me up inside. Come on let's hit the club!" Jason winked at her making her giggle.  
  
Music was rocking up the whole building, Dancers was shaking their ass off, and the temperature was heating up every single second. The DJ was spinning the disc of the song "dirrrrrrrrty".  
  
On the second stair, a group of people was all staring at a couple that was on the dance floor, well the ones that are not busy anyway. Anger was building up every second inside Syaoran's veins; he was staring at Sakura dancing with Jason when she said she didn't want to come. "So after all these years did you changed your mind or something?" he thought.  
  
"I guess she want to play hard to get huh? Well, I'll show you how to play." Syaoran muttered under his breath, but no one heard him with the loud music playing.  
  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura and smiled at Eriol, "See I told you, she is here."  
  
Eriol looked down at Tomoyo who laid her head on his shoulder, "Yea, you were right," he said softly, while stroking Tomoyo's silky smooth hair.  
  
On the dance floor  
  
"Ohhh I feel so much better now, but I think I'm getting thirsty, could you get something to drink?" Sakura yelled over the music into Jason's ear.  
  
Jason moved beside her ear and said, "Ok, I'll be right back," he kissed her ear lobe and turn toward the bar by the corner.  
  
Sakura was a little shocked by this, but decided to let it slip. It was an accident right? History can't repeat itself right?  
  
When Syaoran saw this, he got up and walked to the dance floor. He moved through the crowd and found Sakura moved with the beat of the music. He thought, "damn she is hot." He appeared behind her and started move along with her.  
  
Sakura felt something breathing down on her neck and turned around, and she was inches away from Syaoran's face. She looked at him with a questioned face. He smiled and answered. "Can't resist huh?" This made Sakura laughed, and started moved her hip against his crotch and thought, "What the hell, if he want to play, I will show him how. Beside I am just having fun."  
  
Jason walked up to the corner and saw Sakura dancing with the Li guy, he thought, "Just what I wanted." He turned his head and nodded to a girl standing in the corner, who have shoulder length dark hair with a few strands of red high lights. She nodded back and smirked at the people on the dance floor, she loves the feeling every time, when she does this. "Foolish idiots," she muttered to herself.  
  
At that moment Jason was walking up toward the Sakura and smirking at the same time.  
  
While Sakura and Syaoran were enjoying themselves, Suddenly.  
  
Haha. Sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger. It was J-J's idea. So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Want to kill me? Review and tell me what you think.  
  
J-J: Hey guys I just wanted to say something, lol, this is first time for me to write something without being forced, it was fun, and I hope you all enjoy it!!! And Review, but I don't really care, IM JUST HAVING FUUUUUUUUN!!!!!!!!! i noe im crazi, lolol ;) 


End file.
